As Long As We're Here
by True Randomness
Summary: "As long as we're here, alive on this earth, I'm gonna love you for all that it's worth. And one of these days, we're gonna take off and fly. Let's make the most of our time, as long as we're here." Songfic.


**Hey guys. So, I had this idea to do a songfic based on 'As Long As We're Here' by Clay Aiken. The ending was inspired by another story called _Forego the Parable, Seek the Light_ by broken-social-contract.**

Emma had been ripping her own hair out, punching pillows, and pacing back and forth for two hours now. It was one of those nights, when Emma and Regina couldn't sort out their differences without going for each other's throats. Ever since Emma had moved in, the arguments had gotten more dramatic. "Why do we have to fight?" Emma screamed at the other woman, "Why can't we spend our time trying?" It had been a long night, and Regina was exhausted. Tears were welled up in her eyes, and she just wanted to quit.

"I-I want to be close to you, keep your love from slipping through my hands. But, words said in anger, aimed at someone?" she whimpered, a few tears trail down her cheeks, "They're hard to take back once the damage is done, Emma." The blonde edged over to the woman and grabbed her hands, holding them in her own. She looked into those deep, brown eyes.

"Then, let's stop now. As long as we're here, alive on this earth, I'm going to love you, for all that it's worth. And one of these days, we're gonna take off and fly. But now? Let's make the most of our time. We might as well, y'know, as long as we're here," Emma reasoned with a soft smile.

Regina couldn't help but duplicate it, her heart fluttering at the words. Emma could do that to her, melt the ice-cold prison that surrounded her soul.

"You know, that's the first time you've ever said you love me," Regina stated, her smile widening. Her heart pumped in her chest so hard, she was afraid it might pop out. Emma looked a little shaky, realizing what she just said.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. And... I meant it," Emma said, beaming at her. She looked into Regina's eyes one last time before closing the gap between them. Her eyes were shining, wet with returning tears. But this time, they weren't tears of pain, or tears of hurt. This time, they were tears of joy.

* * *

><p>Regina had come home from the office late that night and found Emma sitting on the porch. When she saw the brunette, her face immediately lit up. Running up to her, Emma threw her arms around the mayor and swung her around, laughing the whole time.<p>

"Whoa, Emma. Calm down," Regina chuckled after the blonde set her down, "What's gotten into you?" She glanced at Emma's face, excitement obviously written all over it. And... maybe nervousness?

"What's going on, Emma?" Regina asked, a bit suspicious. Emma didn't say a word, but dragged the brunette up the porch stairs and placed her there. She then bounced down and bent down on one knee. Reaching into her leather jacket pocket, she pulled out a small velvet jewelry box. Only then did Regina comprehend what was happening.

"Emma..." Regina breathed, tears forming in her brown eyes. She brought her palms to her face, trying to process everything. Emma put a finger to her lip, shushing the mayor. Smiling like a big idiot, she cleared her throat, took a deep breath, and looked up at the brunette.

"Regina Mills, this is where I first laid my eyes on you. It was a long, hard journey, but it was definitely worth it, Evil Queen or not. I don't care, because you've changed. But some people live their lives, holding their fears inside them. They're afraid to build windows to let the light of the world in," Emma paused, hand slightly trembling with anticipation.

"They hide in the darkness of self-imposed walls. If they could just tear them down, they'd have it all," here, Emma's giant smile returned, obviously hinting at Regina's attitude, "But, as long as we're here, alive on this earth, I'm gonna love you, for all that it's worth one of these days, we're gonna take off and fly. Let's make the most of our time, as long as we're here. So I guess what I'm trying so very hard to say is; Regina Mills, will you marry me?" Emma finished, eyes twinkling with hope.

"Those words are certainly becoming popular around here," Regina joked, breathing a bit hitched. She paused, enjoying and feeling guilty for causing Emma's anxiety.

"But yes, Emma. I will marry you," Regina declared, allowing several tears to grace her pale cheeks. Emma laughed in relief and hopped up to embrace the mayor, adding an emotion-filled kiss that left both women gasping for air along the way. Both could feel the tears rolling down their faces.

"One thing, Ms. Swan," Regina whispered formally into the blonde's ear, "You forgot to show me the ring." Emma released her grasp on the mayor with slight embarrassment, her face blushing.

"Oops," she uttered, "I knew I forgot something." Regina rolled her eyes. Fumbling with the velvet box at first, Emma finally got it open, revealing the diamond underneath.

"Oh my god, Emma. It's-it's... beautiful," Regina murmured breathlessly, making Emma's heart swell even bigger. The ring was a silver band, with a well-cut white diamond jutting out the middle. Carefully plucking it from the box, Emma held Regina's hand and slid it over her left ring finger.

"We should probably tell Henry," Regina said, hugging Emma close.

"He already knows, and he's excited," Emma replied, gesturing for the boy to come out from behind a column.

"Hi, Mom. Congratulations," Henry shouted, peering from behind the pillar. A wide grin was on his face, and Regina returned it. He scurried over to the two women and threw is arms around them, finally realizing that his mom wasn't evil. She just needed people to make her happy. She needed Emma to love her.

"No matter what happens, our family will always be my happy ending," Regina promised, hugging the two impossibly tighter.

* * *

><p>Their big day was today, and both were extremely nervous. There was so much to be done. It had only been a couple months since Emma had proposed, but they were looking forward to spending the rest of their lives together, as a family. It would've been earlier, but Regina had to make sure everything was planned correctly, being the perfectionist she is.<p>

"What if I forget my vows? Or what if I trip on my way down the aisle? Or what if I faint, oh that would be terrible. What if..." Regina was rambling, worried about everything that could possibly go wrong. And she was making it so very difficult for Snow to finish the brunette's appearance.

"Oh my god, Regina. Relax, everything's going to be fine," Snow groaned, before switching topics, "You two are going to be so happy together. And I trust that you'll do anything to protect my daughter." Regina turned to look at Snow, who had an eyebrow raised and arms crossed.

"I'd protect her with my life. I promise you," Regina assured. She smiled at how ridiculous the whole situation was.

"Don't you find it strange that you were once my step-daughter, and now I'm marrying your daughter?" Regina tittered nervously. It was starting to get really hot in her wedding dress. Snow just rolled her eyes.

"It is a little weird, but you and Emma love each other, so that's all I care about. Besides, I can see you have changed. You're not... _her. _You're you," she said simply, grinning, "There. My work is done. Care to see?" Snow ushered Regina over to a full-length mirror and the mayor gasped.

"Snow, I look amazing!" Regina exclaimed, looking at herself. Her dark hair had grown several inches and was neatly pulled back in a high ponytail. On her neck, she wore a white diamond choker that matched her earrings and bracelets. Behind her, she wore a veil that reached below her waist. Finally, she took in the wedding dress. _Her _wedding dress.

It was custom-made, and Regina had seen every to every detail over and over again, but it still stunned her even now. It was sleeveless and flared out more as it went further down. The torso was covered with silver intricate, swirling designs. At the end of each major strand, there was a black jewel. Below the waist, the dress was "cut" to reveal black and white wavy strips between each fold. One half of the fold was black fabric with white patterns. The other half was white adorned with more black jewels.

Regina glanced back at Snow. "Thank you for helping me prepare," she said sincerely. Snow just nodded, a small smile played on her lips.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going to see Emma. Charming will be in here shortly to help you finish. Good luck. See you out there," Snow said, squeezing Regina's hand. The mayor watched as she walked out there door and let out a sigh.

"Emma, I'm coming in," Snow notified, knocking on the door. She heard a muffled sound and took that as an invitation. The blonde was standing in front of a mirror.

"Oh, Emma. You look incredible," Snow cried, rushing over to her daughter. She was smiling at her reflection.

"Half of me is still wondering if this is really happening. The other half is just... ecstatic. Who would've thought after all these years, that I'd have a family?" Emma sighed, her eyes watering. She looked at Snow in the mirror.

"Emma, I support you in whatever you do. And I believe that this is what you're looking for. I'm so proud of you," Snow whispered, hugging Emma, "You have everything ready?"

"I think so," she replied. Her dress was a bit simpler, but still pretty good-looking. It was also custom-made and sleeveless. The torso was all frills and she had a rose-shaped bow covering the right side of her ribcage. The waist down was easy, it didn't flare out. There was an extra sheet of fabric covering the right side of the dress, and it was layered as it moved down. Emma didn't wear a veil, she didn't want to. Her blonde hair was pulled up, curls cascading down the left side of her face. The only jewelry she wore was the two necklaces that decorated her upper chest. There was a new charm on the ring necklace, though. It was a blood red apple, in honor of her soon-to-be-wife.

There was a loud knock on the door and then a shout, "Emma, get to your cue. The wedding's starting soon." Snow beamed at Emma.

"It's time," she stated, escorting Emma out the door and to the alter. The whole town was here for the wedding (except for Mr. Gold, who had disappeared from town) and it mystified Emma that all these people were fairy-tale characters. And then she remembered she was one herself. The audience sat on wood pews. The pews held many carvings, mostly of vines and flowers. But every once in a while, you could see symbols that represented different fairy tales. The church they chose was the only one in Storybrooke, and yet it was a work of art. Stained glass windows, murals, marble floors, a small gazebo. It didn't have anything to do with any specific religion, it was just a place where people could believe what they wanted to believe.

The officiant was dressed in a white robe with gold vines running down the sides. He was holding a book, which Emma guessed was the Bible. It was a pretty oddly shaped Bible. It was the height of a normal book, but longer. Regina must've picked it. She looked to her left, where James, Archie, and Thomas were standing, all in white tuxedos with red vests and ties. Next to Thomas, there was a stand that held a lit candle. The candle was meant for Graham. Emma looked at it sadly. To the right, Snow, Ruby, Ashley, and Kathryn stood, each with a bouquet of red and white flowers in their hands. They wore matching red knee-length dresses with white sashes. Next to Kathryn was another stand with a lit candle. This one was meant for Regina's mother. Emma realized she had named most of the people here by their Storybrooke name. It was just easier that way.

Emma looked up and saw Henry striding up to the alter, velvet pillow in hand. The pillow held the two rings. He grinned wide at her and gave a small wave. She returned the smile and nodded back. He looked adorable in his white tuxedo. Henry's was like all the other men, except he had a bow tie instead. Henry reached the alter and quickly hugged Emma's waist, then handed the pillow to James. Henry had two jobs in the wedding, and he was up for his second job. Hurrying backstage, he ran back towards the open doors. After Henry, Emma saw Nicholas and Ava carrying Ashley's baby. They had baskets and were sprinkling rose petals as they walked down the aisle.

This is the moment Emma had waited all day for. Only then did she notice the music playing in the background. Emma could hear her heart beating, it was so loud. It was thumping so hard, Emma was worried everyone else might hear it. And then, she came into view, and Emma broke out into a huge smile. Everyone turned around and gasped at how stunning Regina looked.

Henry was hard at work doing his second job. Besides walking arm in arm down the aisle with Regina, he also held yet another lit candle. It represented Regina's father, Henry. Regina stared lovingly at the candle. _Daddy, I wish you were here to see this. You were right. I can find happiness. I hope you're proud of me, I'm finally doing something right. I love you, Daddy, _Regina thought.

Making sure Henry had the candle balanced, he snuck a peek at his mother, and she was beaming down at him. Henry was so happy for his mother, she always looked so cheerful now. They had reached the alter and Henry hugged Regina. He went over to James and retrieved the rings. When Henry stood in his spot, the officiant began.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the marriage of Emma Swan and Regina Mills," the officiant bellowed. Both women tuned him out and held each others hands. They smiled wide at each other, hearts pounding in their chests.

"You look beautiful," Emma whispered to Regina. The brunette blushed a light shade of red.

"You too," Regina murmured, finding herself incapable of holding a straight face. "We're actually doing this," she said, still not believing that she was marrying Emma. The blonde just nodded, a goofy grin still plastered on her face.

"Is it your intention to take Regina as your wife?" the officiant asked Emma.

"Yes," Emma replied.

"Is it your intention to take Emma as your wife?" the officiant asked Regina.

"Absolutely," Regina said in a sexy tone, winking at Emma. The blonde stifled back a laugh.

"Please exchange your vows," the officiant said. Emma's palms were starting to get sweaty, and she could tell her knees were wobbling. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and reopened them.

"Regina Mills, when you're with me, I breathe easy. When we're apart, you're always on my mind. You are my need, and right now, I'm asking you to love me forever. Because I promise you that I will always be by your side. I will be watching over you. I will never leave you, I promise. I love you," Emma vowed, looking her bride in the eye, and drawing a collective 'aww' from the audience. Regina's eyes were starting to water, and she was blushing intensely. She cleared her throat.

"You once told me that as long as we're here, alive on this earth, you're going to love me for all that it's worth. And one of these days, we're gonna take off and fly. So, let's make the most of our time, as long as we're here. Well, I'm telling you right now, that day is today. And I vow to love you through sickness, health, or whatever challenges we may face, because, you're worth it. I've done some good things, I've done some bad things. But I will do anything in my power to ensure that we are happy as a family. All of us," Regina pledged, gesturing to everyone in the room. Emma's heart tightened at the words she had originally spoken. Regina had changed so much, and she was loving every second of it. She didn't notice she was crying until she tasted her salty tears. Quickly, she swiped her eyes.

"The rings, please," the officiant turned to Henry. The boy marched around the alter and kneeled in front of his parents, joy obviously displayed on his small face. He held up the velvet pillow, offering the rings. Emma took Regina's first and slid it on the brunette's finger. Regina did likewise, her mind speeding up, knowing their marriage was almost official. Henry gave one final grin before stepping down and taking his place.

"Does anyone object to the union of these two women? Speak now, or forever hold your peace," the officiant questioned. No one said a word. No one wanted or needed to.

"In front of us all, this couple has pledged their vows. It is with the authority vested in me, that I declare they are wife and wife. You may kiss the bride," those fateful words escaping the officiant's mouth.

"Come here," Regina whispered, bringing Emma closer. Leaning in, they sealed the deal with a kiss. Opening their eyes, they could see the power behind their vows, the power behind the kiss.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have the honor to present to you Emma and Regina Mill-Swan," the officiant declared. A loud burst of applause and cheers filled the room as everyone stood up and congratulated the newlyweds.

"I love you," Emma mouthed to Regina.

"I know. I love you too," Regina mouthed back, giving her a quick peck. Henry wormed his way through the excitement and jumped into his parents arms. They stood there, smiling, knowing they were now officially a family.

* * *

><p>It was fall when Storybrooke's citizens gathered at the mine for the town's 30th anniversary... and Emma's birthday. There were fireworks, a huge feast, and festivities galore. The mayor watched with pride as her town celebrated the blonde, lighting a large bonfire. Emma's was sparked with excitement, and Regina could see the reflections of flickering light in her eyes. Wrapping her arms around her wife's waist, she placed a kiss on the blonde's cheek.<p>

"Before we sing, I think the birthday girl should make a speech," Regina announced loud and clear. The people fell silent and watched Emma as she blushed. Ushering Emma to the middle of the circle the townspeople had created, Regina was giggling, a sound everyone was used to now. Henry helped, pushing his mom in front of the fire. The mother and son duo stood back. All eyes and ears were trained on Emma.

"Well, as you know, I've only been in this town for two years, but it feels like I've known everyone my whole life," Emma paused. "Before Storybrooke, I was a lost person trying to find their way in this world. I was lonely, confused, and often times, unaware of the wonders that the world held. But coming here, meeting all of you, has shown me that life is a miracle. We can enjoy life with the people we love. We just need to find them first," Emma snuck a peek at Regina and Henry.

"My dad was well-known for something he always said to my mom. 'I will always find you' is what he said. I'm gonna steal his words and tell you all this right now," she continued, finding James and Snow in the crowd and sticking her tongue out at them, "I will always find you, just as James found Snow. Because when I'm with all of you, I know I've found my happy ending.

"To Storybrooke," Emma cried, raising her glass.

"To Storybrooke," the citizens repeated, following Emma's example. Regina and Henry entered the center, and everyone quieted down.

"You all ready?" Regina asked. The townspeople nodded.

"Ready for what?" Emma questioned, eyebrows raised in curiosity. Regina just smirked.

"Oh, you'll see," Henry exclaimed, giving her his signature grin. The town began to sing in unison.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you," they sang, making Emma cover her face in pleasant embarrassment, her cheeks blushing red. She looked at Henry and Regina and was surprised to see them singing as well. Marco came strolling out of nowhere, pushing a car that carried a tall cake already lit with what Emma guessed was 30 candles. "Happy birthday dear Emma." The citizens held that high note for a few seconds before finishing, "Happy birthday to you." As they concluded the song, they exploded into cheers and claps, all while Emma grinned like an idiot. She did that a lot.

When she regained her wits, she joked, "I didn't know everyone could sing."

"We're fairy tale characters, of course we can sing," Grumpy yelled, causing a collective chuckle. Emma rolled her eyes and inspected the cake. It seemed to be chocolate and vanilla, with cinnamon sticks placed strategically in different areas of the cake. When she looked closer, she saw edible ornament-type things. They were all over the cake, and they were all different.

"They're representations for us. Everyone here has one. A swan for you, an apple for Regina, a sword for James, a snowflake for me, a glass slipper for Ashley, a picnic basket for Ruby, an umbrella for Archie. And a book that reads _Once Upon A Time_ for Henry. Just to name a few," Snow told her, recognizing confusion on her daughter's face.

"They're incredible," Emma breathed, circling the cake, "Now I feel like eating it is gonna destroy it." Regina came over holding a knife and a plate.

"You get the first bite," Regina told Emma, "And if you're not gonna 'destroy' it, everyone else will." Emma smacked her wife's arm playfully. She glanced around at her friends and neighbors, realizing how lucky she was to finally find what she was looking for: home.

The clock tower struck midnight and most of the town had turned in for the night. The festivities had wound down, and the bonfire was beginning to die slowly. Emma, Regina, Henry, Snow, and Charming were the remaining party, and they sat in front of the fire, assuring themselves heat in the chilly weather.

"Happy birthday, mom," Henry yawned, gazing at Emma. He gave her a hug before snuggling into Regina's side, eyes drooping closed. Emma kissed the top of his head, and smiled at Regina.

"The stars are so dazzling tonight," Snow commented, gawking at the sky from James' lap, "And there's a full moon. I feel like I could just reach out and touch it." She raised her arm and swiped at the sky.

"The stars may be dazzling, but they are only reflecting the light in your eyes," James responded, stroking Snow's cheek.

"Oh dad, that was terrible. That was so cheesy," Emma complained, mock annoyance on her face.

"I thought it was kind of sweet," Regina countered, eyes burning into Emma. The blonde just waved her off before giving her a quick kiss and relaxing in her arms. Regina brushed Emma's hair out of her face. It was moments like these that Emma savored, the easy comfort that came when they were all together. They were like a normal family. Except her parents were around the same age as her, but yeah, like a normal family.

"What a heart-warming sight," a high-pitched voice purred from the other side of the fire. The voice sent chills down Emma's spine, like nails on a chalkboard. Henry immediately woke up as they all peered around to look at the voice's owner.

"Gold," Emma snarled. The man had made a costume change it seemed, or maybe even a skin change. His clothes were made of leather and silk, boots up to his knees, and a dark cloak covered his back. Gold's skin looked like it was made of scales. And it was filthy, his face a brownish/tannish color with flecks of dirt all over. His eyes looked empty, maybe even a bit swelled. His hair looked like it had burned with a curling-iron and the creature's nails were dark and long, almost like claws.

"No, Emma. That's not Mr. Gold. He's worse. That... thing," Snow sneered in disgust.

"Is Rumpelstiltskin," Henry finished, his expressions filled with fear. Regina stepped forward, power and confidence radiating off her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she growled, poison laced in her voice. Rumpelstiltskin grinned, his heavily-stained teeth showing.

"Did you think you could get rid of me that easy, dearie? Just because you ran me out of town doesn't mean I couldn't return. In fact, I've been trapped in the woods, waiting," the Dark One squealed, tapping his fingers together.

"Waiting for what?" James challenged, unsheathing the dagger he always wore around now.

"Waiting for your existence to perish. _I _am the creator of the Dark Curse. My appearance will cause all of your deaths, one by one. Starting with the prophesied Savior, Emma Swan," Rumpelstiltskin smirked, eyes on Emma. She gulped.

"You have no power, demon. The curse will not allow it," Snow spat, eyes glaring murderously at the Dark One. He just giggled.

"You are clever, Snow White. But perhaps, not too clever. I have the power to do anything I desire. The curse has been broken, dearie. You are just too blind to see it," Rumpelstiltskin said, his nasty smile increasing. From his cloak, he produced a gleaming knife. The blade was wavy and jagged, and there seemed to be a word etched onto it. Henry had told Emma this story, the word was 'Rumpelstiltskin'.

"Emma, you will face your death now, or you will watch Henry die," Rumpelstiltskin threatened, his voice empty of any emotions. To emphasize his point, he raised his hand and Henry began to float.

"Mom..." Henry called urgently, looking at Regina. Worry was on her face. The Dark One clutched his fist, and Henry began to flail. He was gasping for breath, hands on neck, unable to speak. Regina panicked.

"Let him go! I'll-I'll do what you say," Emma screamed. He released his grasp and gravity dragged Henry down into James' waiting arms. Rushing over to James, she made sure Henry was okay. He was wheezing, attempting to capture oxygen. Her dad looked into her eyes and slid her the dagger behind his back. Emma stared at him, mouth slightly agape and nodded slowly.

Turning to give Regina a kiss, Emma began to trek towards Rumpelstiltskin. "Emma, please..." Regina whimpered, clutching Snow's outstretched hand. Emma's heart was thumping, she was terrified. That was an understatement. Steeling her emotions, she stood before him, face blank.

The four watched in dreaded silence, horror washing over their faces. Silently, James prayed Emma knew what she was doing.

"I'm here. Do whatever you want to me, just don't hurt my family," Emma pleaded, grasping his hand.

"Are you willing to trade your life for the lives of everyone in Storybrooke?" Rumpelstiltskin interrogated, whipping his hand away from Emma's. Emma took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I am," Emma said, circling around to get Rumpelstiltskin's back to face the bonfire.

"Oh Emma, you're valuable," the Dark One buzzed, "But you're not _that_ valuable." Swiftly, he stabbed Emma in the stomach. He watched, laughing, as Emma crumpled to the ground. Screams and cries were emitted from the four.

"No! I'll kill you!" Regina wailed as she bolted towards the imp, but Snow and James held her back like prison shackles. The couple hated themselves for resisting attack.

"What the hell are you doing? My wife is dying! _Your daughter _is dying! We have to do something!" Regina shrieked at them, desperately trying to break free.

"Regina, we can't do anything. Rumpelstiltskin will kill us," Snow reasoned, crying herself. Tears ran down James and Henry's cheeks, both weeping loudly.

"That's my mom! You monster, you're killing my mom!" Henry screamed, eyes red and puffy.

Emma coughed up blood and clutched her stomach, more blood seeping out of it. The pain was stinging so bad, and she could feel numbness lulling her to sleep. Gazing down in her hand, she smiled as she saw the Dark One's blade. She had swapped with her own when she grabbed Rumpelstiltkin's hand, a little trick she had learned during her bail-bondsperson years. Shakily, she rose to her feet.

With the last of her strength, she thrust the knife into Rumpelstiltskin's chest. The imp's cackling had ceased and he stared at the blade embedded in his chest, disbelief in his eyes. Hacking and wheezing, he fell backwards into the fire.

Emma stared at the man in the flames and his creepy smile returned, "You may have destroyed the last of the Dark Ones, but I have destroyed your family forever. Victory is mine." He laughed before shrieking as the fire engulfed him, burning him until his screams were no more. Her family looked on in amazement and hurried over to the blonde woman.

Emma collapsed to the ground, and fell on her back. Breathing was hard and the stab's puncture was intoxicating the rest of her body. She could feel the blood trickle out of her body, one drop at a time. The four faces of the people she loved most filled her vision and she smiled.

"Hey, Mom and Dad. I don't blame you for abandoning me. You wanted to give me my best shot, and you did," Emma felt the tears run down her face, "I have a family now. Keep them together, even if I'm not here. I love you guys." Emma felt the pain increase on her stomach and saw Regina pressing down the wound.

"Emma, we're not letting you go. James, call an ambulance from Maine. Storybrooke can't handle something like this," Snow ordered. James dialed 911 quickly, anxiety on his face as he gazed down at Emma. Regina pushed down desperately, tears streaming down her face. Snow held Henry back.

"Snow, let me go! Mom, please, don't die. I'm sorry, this is all my fault. I told you all the stories and-and... you can't die! Mom!"

"Emma's not going to die, Henry, you need to have hope."

"But she's my mom, I can't just sit here and do nothing."

"Emma, stay with us. Please."

Emma could barely breathe, and her eyes felt heavy. The blonde saw Regina's face and she smiled, "As long as we're here, alive on this earth..."

"I'm gonna love you for all that it's worth," Regina continued.

"And one of these days, we're gonna take off and fly," Emma rasped, her heart slowing down.

"Let's make the most of our time, as long as we're here," Regina finished, tears becoming sobs, "Emma, don't leave me."

"Tell Henry that I love him. I'm sorry. I-I love you, Regina," Emma choked, eyes fluttering shut.

"I love you, too. Open your eyes," Regina whispered. The rise and fall of Emma's chest softened and her breathing became quieter.

"No! Emma! You promised me! You promised you'd never leave. Please, come back. I love you. Emma, I love you. Please. Emma, stay with me. I only had one year! One year, but I was supposed to have you forever! David's getting an ambulance. Just stay with me! I need you!"

Emma wanted to say so much, but her body wouldn't let her. She felt the tears fall on her cheeks, but they weren't only hers. Everything was starting to fade, the pain became numb, and the words were getting fainter. The hand intertwined with Regina's turned slack as Emma drew her final breath.

_"Mom, wake up! Wake up! Snow, I said let me go! Mom?" _

_ "Emma, hang in there. Don't quit! The ambulance is almost here, I can hear it." _

_ "Mom! This wasn't in the book. This is supposed to be our happily ever after!"_

_ "You promised you wouldn't leave me. I'm begging you, just stay with me. Emma..."_

**And that's it. Hope everyone liked it.**


End file.
